Presently, entities such as people, vehicles, machines, tools, materials, objects, etc. are monitored and tracked via physical elements such as RFID tags, biometrics, barcode tags and the like methods. Generally, barcodes may be used to track entry or exit of entities such as vehicles, machines, tools etc. through a transit point, such as a gate. In a typical example of vehicle transit from a factory to a dealer, barcodes with a unique code for each vehicle are coupled with respective vehicles. The transit of the vehicle from the factory to the dealer may include multiple transit sites such as factory yard, trucks, ports, ships, trains, etc. and the transit distance may vary from a few hundred miles to a thousands miles. At each transit site, the barcode is scanned using a barcode scanner by a person as the scanner needs to be held within a few inches of the barcode to scan the code correctly. Thereafter, the scanned code is transmitted from the scanner to a remote server through a communication channel for maintaining the transit details. However, tracking methods involving barcode scanning require a dedicated resource for scanning the barcode at each transit point. Further, barcode scanning requires the dedicated resource to be in close proximity with the scanner. Furthermore, barcode scanning is time consuming and a relatively slow technique.
In light of the above drawbacks, there is a need for a system and a method which can accurately track entities through one or more transit points or at any location. There is a need for a system and a method which does not require scanning of barcode attached to the entity and eliminates the need of a dedicated resource. Further, there is a need for a system and a method that does not require any modification or deployment of any additional device on the entities such as vehicles which are subject to tracking. Yet further, there is a need for a system and a method which can be easily implemented and reduces effort as well as time.